Him and Her
by iamkiley
Summary: Mandy is a popular sophomore at Whoville High, but Jojo isn't. When Mandy's boyfriend cheats on her and she finds out , who will be there for her? Her Mom? Dad? Brother? No. An unpopular, black-and-gray nobody named Jojo. Jojo/Mandy
1. Chapter 1

"Mandy, come back! It's not what it looks like. Please!"

But I couldn't. I wouldn't, not after what he just did. I wiped my eyes on my light blue arm and kept running. I ran past the principal, my brother, everyone. I had to get away, but to where? I don't know how far I ran before I came to a large field full of wildflowers. Funny; I didn't remember even leaving the campus of my Who-school.

Do you know what he said to make me run like that? No, of course you don't. So I'll just have to tell you.

If any other person had said it, I wouldn't have cared. But that jerk, Taz Elfroc, was my _boyfriend_. He was talking to a cheerleader. That isn't why I'm so upset, it's because he wasn't asking for biology homework. He was _flirting_, then he _asked her out, _followed by _more flirting_. Jeanie Beanie knew we were an item (she herself had a boyfriend), everyone knew. Yet she still flirted and still said 'yes'. Very eagerly, might I add.

So I did what every bone in my body was aching to do; I marched up to them and slapped him with all my might. Realizing who had caused all that lovely pain, Taz looked utterly shocked. It gave me extreme pleasure to see him so vulnerable, but his blue eyes took all that away. I, not gently, pulled his collar toward my face and whispered in his ear, "jerk". The tears came. Hot tears of pain, anger, and regret came pouring down a face 'fit for a supermodel' (or so says my mom). I turned and ran as fast and hard as my short, skinny, pink legs would carry me. If I hadn't ran, Taz would be dead and I'd be in prison.

'Taz' actually stands for 'Toto Albert Zeke', his three favorite initials in his name. Taz's full name, however, is much longer. I'd really rather get into it right now, because every time I see him, it takes everything in me to not strangle him right then and there.

I knew I'd need to go home soon; Mom expected me by 5:00. But I honestly had no idea where I had ran to. But looking around, I noticed _it_. '_It_' is the abandoned observatory. Now I knew exactly where I was. This was the hill directly behind my home.

"Hey, Mandy, need a ride home?"

I spun around to see Andy, my older brother, leaning against his red Who-car with his arms folded in an annoyed array. "You know, you ran three miles to get here. Pretty fast for an out-of-shape who. You should join the Track Team."

Blushing, I realized that I probably looked horrible (my waterproof mascara wasn't very waterproof). "You followed me all the way here? Really, that was unnecessary. I know exactly where I am. That," I said, pointing to the fence behind me, "is our house."

"So you got it from here, or do you want a ride home? Cuz, I bet I'll be back there before you find a way to get through that fence," Andy was smirking, "Plus, you're already late."

"I'll see you there."

Andy got into his car and sped down the road while I hopped over the fence with ease and walked across the freshly manicured lawn. I had to sneak in, so Mom and Dad wouldn't see my face. I walked into the bathroom with a baby wipe (very useful for getting make-up off). When my face was clean, I went down stairs. The clock in the living room said '5:09'. So I wasn't even late.

"Mandy Michelle Hoover, where have you been? We've been worried sick!" For future reference, NO ONE calls me by my full name. And I'm fairly certain that 'we' meant just my mom, because football is the only thing my dad is ever worried about. But Mom is the sensitive, emotional one.

"Mom, I got home 15 minutes ago. I-"

Andy walked in (_he _was late), but Mom continued lecturing me. Probably because I'm only a sophomore and he's a senior. But he was late, not me. He managed to sneak past Mom and sit on the couch with Dad, pretending to be there the whole time.

But Mom turned around to face Andy's back. Her perfectly fluffed arms went to her perfectly toned hips , "As for _you_, why are you late?"

Andy was saved by the bell, however; Sally O'Malley was here for my piano lessons.

No one ever really knew that she played, but she agreed to teach me. It was very sweet of her, but she usually brought along one (or more) of her daughters. She has 96 of them, you know. But today, she entered through the door with a boy from my school. He was also a sophomore.

"Hi. Um, it's Jojo, right?"

The boy glared at me before roughly nodding.

"Oh, don't mind him. Jojo doesn't talk much. Shall we begin?"

I nodded before walking into the room where our piano was kept. _Why doesn't he talk?_ I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

"No, dear. Your finger goes here, there you go!" Sally O'Malley was having me play a song that was far too advanced for someone of my skills, and I was getting frustrated.

"I'm sorry, it's too difficult. I'm not ready." My hands flew into the air; I'd had enough of this piece. Maybe after I finished learning the other songs I have to learn, this would be easier. Maybe.

"Oh, that's alright. Jojo can show you how it's done." Sally outstretched her arm and placed it on her son's shoulder, but he just brushed it away. Sighing, he sat down on the piano bench next to me.

Honestly, I wasn't expecting much. Jojo was a quiet Who. He kept to himself, quietly. He even grunted quietly. So I definitely wasn't prepared for what happened next. Jojo played the piano with such concentration and furiousness that I had to wonder how he managed to be so, you know, quiet all the time. He played this complex piece as if it were "Mary Had a Little Lamb". By that, I don't mean the softness of the song; I mean the simplicity of the song.

The moment he was finished, Jojo stood up and walked outside. He didn't say anything when my mom applauded, he didn't acknowledge my existence; he just walked out. But I wasn't about to let him leave like that.

"Hey, wait up! Jojo!" He kept walking. He didn't stop until I grabbed his shoulder and made him look at me. "You're hearing is worse than Taz's!" I had forgotten about _the incident_. As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I remembered, and I could feel my face flushing with anger. I looked away so Jojo wouldn't see the stray tear that was making its way down my face. I guess I wasn't over him yet.

Jojo obviously noticed the tear, because he lifted my face up and wiped it off. He looked at me as if to say _"What's wrong?"_, and I had to tell him.

"Taz," it hurt to say the name, "Taz cheated on me. With _Jeanie Beanie_, no less."

He nodded gravely, so I guess he understood. But suddenly his face brightened up and he smiled a very mischievous smile. He motioned for me to follow him. _Where are we going?_ I thought. Jojo led me to the supermarket. We walked in, heading for a huge stack of detergent. Or so I thought.

Jojo picked up a package of toilet paper and strode up to a checkout line. I really had no idea what was going on, so I asked; "Toilet paper shortage at the house with 96 sisters?" Jojo shook his head. Ok, not that. But what could it be for? I soon found out.

It was already dark, and I had a list started in my mind. _Could it be for a friend? Maybe his dad needed some. Or maybe…_ I gasped. We were in front of Taz's house! I could tell that no one was home, and that was a good thing. I don't know what would have happened if we teepeed their house when they were home. But I do know what happened when they got home.

I could tell that Taz knew it was me. But his parents didn't; they were amazed. Taz obviously couldn't say that I did it, because then his parents would ask why. Then he'd have to explain that I was still angry with him for cheating on me. Then his parents would throw a fit, and Taz would be toast. I should know; I've met them. I just wonder what he'd say to me tomorrow.

Jojo is very good at making people feel better, and he doesn't even have to say a word to do it! And just think: I never would have realized that if Taz hadn't cheated on me. Someday I'll have to thank him for that.

It was very hard for me not to laugh. Taz looked angry at first, then sad and regretful, and then angry again. You can't even begin to understand how happy this made me feel. But the happiness could not last, as I soon found out. Taz began telling a story about how _I _was cheating on _him_ and so he had to break it off. Apparently, I pleaded my innocence to him and then ran off angrily when he didn't believe me. "That's not true!" I marched from my place in the bushes, "Yes, I did teepee your house. But I wasn't cheating on you. I have half the school as a witness!"

"Liar! Mom, she's lying," Taz lied a cheesy, unbelievable lie.

"Should I tell Jeanie? She'll be really disappointed to hear that your date for this tomorrow at 7 is off." Taz had nothing to say to that, but his mom did.

"Frederick Evan Bradford Toto Albert Zeke Cody Isaac Howard Oliver McWho!" Taz was in trouble and I actually felt almost sad. Almost.

I laughed as soon as we were out of hearing range, but Jojo just stared straight ahead, his facial expression unchanging. "I need to get home soon, it's late and I wasn't exactly supposed to leave in the first place." Jojo nodded.

"Well, bye. See you tomorrow!" I ran back home. I just hoped that mom would understand. But that's silly, because mom doesn't understand anything I say.

I could have said _Jojo dragged me into it_, but I didn't. Jojo was too nice for me to do that. I had to tell Mom the truth.

"Where have you been?"

"I bought some toilet paper and teepeed Taz's house because he was cheating on me and I'm really mad at him so don't be mad at me," I said, pausing for a breath and anticipating mom's response. That response never came. We ate dinner in silence, so I knew that they all knew what had happened to me. It was only when dessert came along that Andy spoke up.

"Seen any good movies lately, Mandy?" Actually, I had. But I didn't exactly feel like sharing my opinions on_ Horton Hears A Who _(the real story). I felt like throwing up (Mom really can't cook, but try telling her that).

"I've got homework. See you tomorrow," I said; I couldn't handle the silence anymore, and I did really have homework. But I never got to finishing any of it, because I fell asleep the minute my head touched the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to the smell of burnt Who and pancakes. Considering the amount of fur on our bodies, 'burnt Who' is not a very pleasant smell. Pancakes, however, smell wonderful. When you also consider the fact that some of my ancestors were cannibals, this combination of smells takes on a whole new meaning.

I'm not saying that my mom was attempting to cook my brother, because that's not what happened. Dad absent-mindedly placed his furry paw on the stove, and by the time I got downstairs, mom was applying ointment and gauze.

"Dear, try to be more careful next time." But dad is never careful, except when it comes to his job. They don't give the 'Most careful worker of the year' plaque to just anybody, you know.

I grabbed a pancake and ran out the door, ready for school. Well, mostly ready anyway. I wouldn't ever be ready to face Taz and Jeanie again. And I wasn't sure of what to expect from everyone else, either. I soon got my answer.

Everyone was whispering as I walked up to the door. I turned and stared at one group of girls until they scattered, and then resumed my walk into the building. Students stopped what they were doing to watch me stride to the cafeteria. I had never felt so unpopular in my whole life.

I found Jojo sitting at the 'emo' table, as my brother had named it. I glanced to the table where I usually sat. I had secretly titled it the 'ego' table, and it was very fitting. I had to choose between the life I had always led and the live I wanted to lead. You see, I never liked the kids at the 'ego' table, where everyone was so perfectly…perfect. None of them were my real friends; I sat with them because I was expected to. The 'emo' table is where the social rejects sat. The people I had ignored since the first day of school, and even before that. Would they accept me now? I went over and sat by Jojo.

"Hey _Silent Guy._" I said.

"Hey _Noisy Lady._" Jojo replied under his breath, so only I could hear him. I laughed, not because of what he said, but because he said something. But even if he had said something, Jojo was still the quietest Who I've ever known.

The silence that followed was so awkward that I could help but speak. And the words that left my mouth were not what I had intended. "You wanna join track with me? It starts up in a few weeks…"

Jojo turned his head to look in my direction, his facial expression going from bored to very interested. He nodded his head slowly and shrugged. The warning bell rang, and I walked out of the cafeteria to my biology class. This was the only class that I had with Taz, and Jeanie Beanie had it as well.

"Jerry Berry Boo-Who?"

"Here"

"Mandy Hoover?"

"Here"

"Taz McWho?"

"Here"

I let my mind wander to the track. Why had Jojo said yes? Did he really want to, or had I intimidated him? I hoped not; a bully was the last thing I wanted to be.

"Carrie Mary Two-Shoe?"

"Here"

Maybe he said yes because he really did want to. Yes, I'm sure he did. My eyes met Taz's, and I glared coldly before looking away. Moments later, I received a text message. I didn't even bother looking at it, because I saw Taz take his phone out and I knew that he sent it.

The rest of the day went by fast for me; I discovered that I actually enjoyed the classes. I hadn't realized this before because a kid named Gilbert Who-nerd did all of my homework for me. I also realized that I'm pretty good at most of my subjects-Biology not included.

At lunch I sat next to Jojo, completely ignoring the 'ego' table. If they didn't want me, fine. I don't need them.

"So, _Silent Guy_, what's up?" I asked, knowing that he wouldn't answer using words.

Or maybe he would. My phone vibrated in my pocket, and I took it out.

A number that I didn't recognize had sent me a text message. "Did you-?" I questioned, pointing to the phone. Jojo nodded.

_Hey Noisy Lady. Wanna split a pineapple?_ It read.

"A pineapple. You want to split a pineapple." I said, and then realizing something, I added, "You watch Psych?"

Jojo's lips curved into a smile and he shook his head. His furry black arm reached into his pocket and brought out a container of pineapple. He was serious.

"Oh, yeah. I'd like a pineapple." We grabbed our forks and began to eat. "This is the best pineapple I've ever tasted!" My phone vibrated.

_How does he manage to text me without me noticing? I can see both of his hands! _

The bell rang, and we headed over to our last class of the week: Who History. We were learning about Clueless and Shark and their journey across the unknown parts of Whoville. I liked hearing about how Whoville came to be inhabited with so many creatures.

When the class ended, I asked Jojo; "Are you coming to my piano lessons again? Or will your mom bring one of your sisters?" Jojo pointed to himself.

"Is it true that you dumped Taz for _this_?" A girl came up and asked me, disgusted.

--

**This part is told in 3****rd**** person**

Meanwhile, at the Mcdodd home…

"Ned, I have some exciting news to tell you." Sally Mcdodd was sitting on the edge of her bed with her hands on her knees.

"Just one moment, Sally. I've got to get Joanne off of my head. Oh never mind, she's not leaving." Ned walked into the room with one of his 96 daughters on his head, "What did you want, dear?"

"I'm pregnant."

At hearing this, Joanne let go of her father's hair and fell to the ground. Ned's mouth dropped open. Sally waited for him to say something.

"That's great, Honey!" He picked her up and spun her around, "I just hope it's not another girl." Giggling came from outside of the door, where 95 eager daughters were eavesdropping.

--

**Back to the high school!**

I put my hands on my hips. "Who told you that?"

"Taz," She said very calmly, "He told everybody."

I could feel my face begin to burn with anger, "Tomorrow, everyone will know what really happened."

I walked towards my brother's car after saying good-bye to Jojo, and we went home.

"So, now you're hanging out with _Jojo Mcdodd_." I don't know why I blushed, but I did blush, and Andy noticed.

"So the rumors are true? You're not _hanging out_, you're _going out_!"

"No. No. No. Jojo is just a friend; nothing more." Mandy said, _At least for now,_ she thought.

"If you insist." Andy began laughing uncontrollably, so hard that he forgot to keep his eyes on the road.

Mandy was seconds too late in yelling, "Watch out!" The next thing she knew, everything was black.


End file.
